


"I think I am in love with you and that scares me half to death."

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Several days and weeks after Newt is turned in a vampire, he has to learn something peculiar and shocking: Apparently he has developed feelings for Gellert Grindelwald. However, can he tell this his Sire?





	"I think I am in love with you and that scares me half to death."

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was requested by @paradoxicalphoeonix on Tumblr.

It was a cool night. The clock on York’s Minster’s tower showed 2 am. The clan had already finished its hunt and dinner. Now they just spent the remaining night in whatever fashion they pleased. Newt was not in the mood to come along with a few of his clan members, who had decided to enjoy themselves in a little pub. 

Even now, almost four weeks after he had been turned, Newt still had this feeling of not yet fitting in. It was not because he had not gotten used to the new world and his new way of living. Newt finally had managed to learn how to drink blood properly, though he still ended up falling down the ceiling in the early evening hours when the clan woke up because his sense of balance was a bit desasterous. Though who could blame him? The idea of sleeping upside down still scared him and his stomach always slipped in his throat when he tried it himself.

No, what made Newt not yet fit in was his attitude. Vampire or not, he was still a magizoologist. Whenever he was not joining a hunt, he filled his notebooks with everything he had observed so far. And the longer he dealt with the clan, the more he felt how uninformed wizards were regarding the live style and costums of these beings, that had been witches and wizards themselves.

The social structure was fascinating. Newt could tell that there was a very loose hierarchy around the vampires, which centered around the Sire. The clan members supported each other and fights were rare. In fact if Newt had to use a word to describe this, he would have said it was like one of the older wizarding families.

Even though the vampire was classified as a Being by the Ministery of Magic, they had a bad reputation, among wizards and other creatures alike. The more time Newt spent with the clan, the more he felt this reputation was unjustified. Vampires proved themselves to be highly intelligent and social creatures. It fascinated Newt beyond messure.

Tonight however Newt did not make any notes. Still his little, black book and the quill were stored in his pocket. He was sauntering through the graveyard by the Minster. His bond made him passively feel how the clan members scattered themselves into the night. Some remained in the cathedrale, searching through books in the section, which had been modified into a library.

Newt tried to feel for his Sire. Grindelwald was somewhere in the higher parts of the cathedrale. Maybe in his own chambers and playing the piano. The younger vampire lifted his head. The full moon hang there like a silver coin. Stars scattered on the black firmament.

 _There is the Orion._ Newt smiled as he spotted the star in its constellation. He somehow felt the desire to get a closer look. He slowly turned to the wall of the cathedrale. When Newt placed his hand on the wall, his fingers extended, turned into claws.

Taking a deep breath, Newt began to climb up the wall. His fingers and feet scratched over the hard stone and yet he was not scared of slipping or falling. He had gotten a good grip for his body and its capeablilities by now. Though unlike Gellert, who could literally jogg around the walls and ceilings, Newt still trusted his hands more then his feeth.

After almost half an hour he had managed to reach the top of the cathedrale roof. Newt gasped and whipped the dirt from his hands. He slowly settled down on the broad stone. Gazing up into the sky, he felt the cool wind run through his hair.

For a brief moment Newt closed his eyes and merely enjoyed the sensation on his skin. He leaned against the damp stone wall near a gargoyle. He opened his eyes again and looked at the various constellations. Profesor Dumbledore had once said “A greater miracle then the universe above us is the universe of logic inside of us.”

 _Poor Professor Dumbledore!_ Newt sometimes felt a bit guilty for having left Dumbledore’s side. The redhaired, older wizard had known his business after all and he had clearly saved many lives in his line of work. 

But Newt had always wanted to protect. Any form of life. Study, nuture and protect. And when he had seen the balefull hatred in Albus’ eyes upon spotting the Count, he had been shocked. He had never seen someone so hatefull and angry.

And Newt simply had not understand it. In fact, Gellert’s reaction had seemed reasonable. He had been protecting his clan. And in doing so, Newt had noticed something Dumbledore refused to see. These beings had emotions and feelings and bonds just like any other human. It had been this realisation together with Grindelwald’s invitation, which had made him make his choice.

The mental link made him feel that Gellert was closer now. Were his chambers somewhere here? Maybe behind one of the windows? Newt was tempted to peek through the dark glass. He was not even sure what he hoped to see.

After all it was not like he had never seen Gellert before. The Sire often interacted with the clan. Whether by walking around and talking with a few members, through rare moments of blood sharing or what was most common through the dinner process.

Newt caught himself watching Gellert whenever he had the chance. The Sire was a very handsome individual with his lithe body, the golden locks, which framed an almost angel-like face. His mismatched eyes, black and blue, had an almost hypnotic effect. Newt could get lost in this gaze.

The fact that a Sire and his newborns were linked together did not make things easier. Newt always had this feeling of gentle warmth in his guts. It was no real warmth. Not body warmth at least. But it was this feeling of knowing that there was someone who cared about you. A certain affection.

Newt was no expert when it came to the idea of love. Sure, he had had feelings for Leta, but this had been years ago. She had been, well, what? A school girl crush? Had it been real love? Maybe. But Newt no longer was sure himself. They had not talked for years and he doubted he would recognice her as a person when they met again.

So what did Newt feel for Gellert? From what he had observed, a certain level of affection for the Sire was normal around vampires. But was Newt’s level of affection still normal? He sometimes wished the other one called him into his chambers again. But not to just drink blood. He wanted to share everything with him. His own blood, his body, his mind… It was eerie.

“Enjoying the view, Newt?” Newt yelped at the sudden address and almost slipped off his sitting place. He looked around in hectic. “Sir? Where are you?”, the younger vampire asked in confusion.

“Right here.”

Newt bent down to peek under the window sill. He gasped in surprise. Gellert Grindelwald was hanging from the sill. He had gentley wrapped his arms around his chest. His golden locks floated above his ears. His feet had transfigured into strong bat claws to make sure he did not fall off.

“What are you doing there?”, Newt blurted out. Gellert opened his eyes. He responded: “I am enjoying the peace and quiet, the wind in my hair. Much like you do right now. I just find this position more relaxing. Why don’t you join me?”

Newt chewed on his lips. Brushing through his hair with a hand, the vampire replied: “Sire, I am still not so good regarding this hanging down. I fear I might slip and fall.”

“Then you will fall and morph into bats. Disregard your human instincts. Newt. I have been telling you this before. Now, please join me. I would be happy to have some company.”

“But -”

“Newt, you know I won’t leave you any option. _Now come here!_ ”

Newt sighed. He knew any protest was pointless. Especially when Grindelwald’s voice changed its tone. It became darker, alluring and the bond tugged at the insides of his heart. So why should he neglect his Sire’s wish?

The magizoologist carefully layawayed himself over the sill and nestled besides Gellert. The stomach seemed to slip into his throat and he did the best to ignore this. Disregard your human instincts. This had been Gellert’s advice. Forget what you have been.

They hung there, side by side and gazed ahead. The stars glimmered above them. Newt kept eying Gellert out of the corner of his eyes. He too had crossed his arms but his fingers were itching. He wished he could touch the other one in some way. But he did not know how to do this. Or if he even was allowed to do it.

“Why did you not go with the others?”, asked Gellert after a while, “It is a lovely night and from what I have heard, some of the clan members wanna have some fun in a pub.” He turned his head to look at Newt. “So why did you climb up all the way here?”

Newt sighed. He shrugged. “I am not a people person, Gellert”, he admitted, “I prefer solitude in some ways. And I wished to see the nightsky properly. I enjoy stargazing every now and then. What about you?”

“Me too.”

Dear God! What made this closeness so unbearable? Newt did not know. So far he had not yet asked any of the vampires regarding sexual activity or mating. Did they even have this stage in their lives? Could they breed? Did a vampire choose a partner?

His jaw trembled and Newt caught himself grinding his teeth together. He wished to bury his face in Gellert’s neck, savour his scent. He wanted to be bitten by the other one so badly. Blood Sharing. With a Sire it was so rare and yet Newt could not help but yearn for it. He was not scared of the pain the fangs would bring him. He would embrace it. He would give himself up all over again.

 _What for the devil’s sake is wrong with me?_ Newt gasped and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He rubbed his temples. Somehow his breaths came in dry pants and his lips curled.

Gellert’s mismatched eyes slowly rolled in their caves and he gazed at the turned vampire. “Is there something else on your mind, Newt?”, he asked, “It seems you are not really there at this moment.”

The words were blurted out before Newt even knew it: “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.” He gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth. Had he just say that for real? _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…_ Newt could literally feel how his cheeks reddned. The tan went down his entire neck.

Gellert burst out laughing. His body bent over, his lips twitched as he roared in laughter. His eyes sparkled and squinted. Newt’s red gained a purple tone. He wanted to hide and run away, but Gellert effectively used their bond to keep him where he was.

“What?”, protested Newt and gestured angrily, “I mean what I say! I can feel something that seems to go beyond the normal affection all clan members feel. I believe it is love, but it confuses and scares me. I mean, is this normal? Can a vampire fall for his Sire? And are you angry? Are you mad? Are you offended? I did not mean to be clingy or odd or…”

Gellert’s hand shot forwards and he grabbed Newt by his cheeks. The hold was firm, but also gentle. His eyes glittered like a predator. Newt swallowed. Too much. He had said too much. _Stupid, Newt, stupid, Newt. Why can’t you keep your mouth shut?_

The Sire slowly came closer. He smirked. “Oh, Newt”, he whispered, “That is just too sweet.” Newt’s eyes somehow were directed to these full lips. They parted, revealing the sharp fangs. A long, sneaky tongue came out and went over them.

Newt panted anxiously. Parts of him wanted to flee for he feared a punishment for his words. He had probably, nonsense!, most likely offended the Sire. But another part told him to remain where he was and stay calm. Everything would be fine.

Gellert leaned closer. Their breaths were intermingling now, two frosty clouds, smelling of death and a grave. Newt shuddered when he felt Gellert’s tongue run over his neck. Once twice. He immediatley understood what the other one intended to do.

Still the sudden impact of four fangs entering his throat made him cry out, more in shock then in pain. He almost feared he would lose his balance and fall off the sill. However Gellert wrapped an arm around him and kept him safely in place.

The pain was slowly melting into pleasure, warmth and comfort. It was not as bad as it had been when Grindelwald had made him. Still, the world seemed to lose its head for a while. Newt felt hot and cold and dizzy. 

It was as if Grindelwald was filling every fibre of his being. It was fullfilling in a physical and mental way. Newt was completely submitting to him yet again. Falling for him. It almost felt as if Gellert claimed him, reminded the clan that Newt was in some odd ways his favourite.

Gellert slowly losened his grip upon him and pulled himself back. Blood tickled down Newt’s throat and chin, dropping in the snow dozens of feet underneath them. The young vampire stared at Grindelwald, whose lips were covered in his fledgling’s blood.

Despite the immense pain he had felt, Newt now was satisfied and pleased beyond messure. The bond was as strong as ever and an odd calmness filled him. He gave Gellert an uncertain look for he had not answered his question.

The Sire rose a hand and cupped Newt’s cheek. “You never cease to surprise me. Remember, I fell in love with your kindness long before you fell in love with me. And I believe my feeling is mutual.” 

Newt cracked a weak smile. “Thanks”, he blurted out, “Ehm, you’ve got something there.” The young vampire gestured carefully. Gellert rose a brow. Newt took out a napkin and brushed over his lips. “Blood…”, was all he muttered.


End file.
